Adam Maxted
| birth_place = Belfast, Northern Ireland | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Belfast, Northern Ireland | trained by = | trainer = | debut = 13 August 2016 | retired = }} Adam Maxted (27 March 1992), is a Northern Irish professional wrestler currently active in the United Kingdom, and former contestant on ITV2 show Love Island. Having been a contestant on Series two of Love Island, having entered at day 11, Maxted would pair up with Katie Salmon, and finish the series in fourth position. After completing the show, Maxted would become a successful professional wrestler, debuting for Southside Wrestling in August 2016. As of March, 2018, Maxted is a one-time United Kingdom heavyweight Champion, and two time tag team champion. Maxted has wrestled across the United Kingdom, Ireland, and also in France and Pakistan. In 2017, Maxted was selected to take part in a trial for WWE, at the O2 Arena in London. Love Island In 2016, Maxted was selected to be a part of the second series of ITV's Love Island; where he appeared from the 11th day, until the end, selecting fellow contestant Katie Salmon as his date. The pair would end the series in fourth place, behind eventual winners, Nathan and Cara. However, later after the show had ended, Maxted proclaimed he was "100% Single", comparing Katie to a Kebab, commenting on Twitter "It's like when you're eating a kebab after a night out and the first few bites taste good but then you realise that it really isn't nice at all!" Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2016-2017) After his time on Love Island ended, Maxted continued his wrestling training. He eventually earned his debut match in August 2016, at Southside wrestling, where he was defeated by Joseph Connors. Maxted would later have matches for Preston City Wrestling, Over The Top Wrestling, and 4 Front Wrestling, in 2017. In May 2017, Maxted would be called up to have his first WWE Tryout, in the O2 Arena. Maxted's first championship matches included competing for the "All-Ulster Title", and challenging Josh Knott for the Pro Wrestling Pride Catch Division Championship. He later made trips to France, and Pakistan, where he would challenge for the "PWE World Heavyweight Title". In November 2017, Maxted won the IPW:UK All England Championship, defeating Earl Black Jnr. 5 Star Wrestling In 2018, after signing for 5 Star Wrestling, he would appear on FreeSports, where he would enter the 5 Star Tag Team tournament with partner Charlie Sterling. The duo would defeat Carlito and Chris Masters in the Semi-finals and El Ligero and Jody Fleisch in the final to win the 5 Star Tag Team Championships. Shortly after winning the 5 Star Tag Team Championships, Maxted would also win the Big League Wrestling tag team championships, alongside Chris Andrews. Maxted was scheduled to wrestle Rey Mysterio in his home city of Belfast. However, Mysterio would not be able to make the event due to Storm Emma. Personal life Following Love Island, Maxted began a relationship with fitness instructor Carly Taylor. Maxted is a former professional stripper. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** The Flex Account (5 Star Wrestling) - With Charlie Sterling * Signature moves * Nicknames ** "Flex" * Entrance themes Championships and accomplishments * 5 Star Wrestling **5 Star Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Charlie Sterling * Big League Wrestling **BLW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Chris Andrews *'Main Event Wrestling' **MEW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) External links * Cagematch Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1992 births Category:2016 debuts Category:Bodybuilders Category:Irish wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:5 Star Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Pride alumni Category:World Of Sport Wrestling current roster Category:Ring of Pakistan alumni